The only easy day was yesterday
by Sasha.0986033
Summary: Wo Fat s question was not answered. Only person who can give it to him is Steve. But this time he is not going to leave without answers. Can Steve save himself and protect his Ohana? Can he withstand what is coming? Or will they see him breaking? It seems like there is no way out... Warning:violent scenes (my first story, please enjoy and leave a rewiev for better storyline :) )
1. The only easy day was yesterday

_I will never quit. My nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down i will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to help my team and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight._

These lines were echoing in Steve's head.

 _"You can get trough this Steven... It's all OK... It's only pain.. you CAN handle this... damn it you are Navy Seal!... It's nothing... just keep going..."_

He was repeating it for himself over and over again desperately trying to break free from chains that held him in dark cell.

 **(3 days ago, at Kamekona's restaurant, Honolulu, Hawaii)**

 _"Danny... are u gonna tell me bout that adorable shirt_ _?"_

Danny didn't reacted to Steve's sarcastic note, keeping eyes on his shrimps.

 _"Come on buddy... I knew you love that place!"_ Steve laughed and blinked on Lou.

 _"You all can thank me for showing you the cute side of detective Williams. Ladies and gentlemen, take a look... "_ snidely noted Lou

 _"You can see a detective from New Jersey inhis new natural habitat." added Steve and the team started laughing._

 _"Lou Grover, I am never ever betting you again... look at me!... That is catastrophe...I should arrest myself for wearing that ... THAT..."_

 _"I think it_ 's absolutelly all right Danny. It's nice and fresh. I like it."

"Thanks Kono, but ... just.. HELL NO!"

*beeep beep* Steve recieved message. His smile dissapeared slowly and his face turned serious.

Chin noticed Steve's mood had fallen. "Whasupp man?"

Steve tried to cover his worries and smiled: " Oh nothing, I'm sorry guys but i need to go. I have a meeting."

"Lynn?" Danny was curious how is his best friend's relationship going.

"No Danny, ... not now. I guess I will be back in minutes." Steve assured his buddy walking to his car.

but Danny became a little woried:"Everything okey babe?"

"Hope so"

...

Driving fast and thinking about that message:

 _ **MOM:**_  
 **meet me at hilton**  
 **ASAP**

After 3 months of silence she wants to meet her son again... But something has to be happenning. Why ASAP? What is going on?

Steve was getting more curious in every second . Is she allright?

...  
 **(hotel Hilton, Honolulu, Hawaii)**

After 6 minute drive he finnally get there. He entered the building and started looking for his mother. He couldn't find her.

 **MOM:**  
 **im here. where are you?**

in few seconds he get the answer:

 **MOM:** **  
room 234**

...

walking trough the corridor focused only on that number **_234_** and then... he finnally found it. He took a deep breath and opened the door. But everything turned black when the syringe was slammed into his neck. He couldnt move, he couldn't fight back when somebody grabbed his body. Only thing flashed in his mind:

"Wo Fat"


	2. The solitary man

**(Danny** **'s house, 4 hours after Steve left for meeting)**

Danny was watching movie on his comfortable couch as usually in the evening. But this time something was disturbing him. Steve told he will be back in the minutes but didn't show up... what is worse, he is not answering his phone. Danny was still thinking about it. He couldn't help himself feeling that something happend.

"This is not his style!" barked Danny and stood up from couch to chek his phone.

Melissa looked at him and calmly answered on Danny's nervous stepping: "Jersey, babe,... please calm down... I am sure he is just somewhere with Lynn enjoying the evening... don't be so negative honey... he is human being too.."

"Human being?... he is not .. he is magnet for troubles... I just feel it...again"

"Daniel,... come here and better start enjoing your evening too! What about hot bath... only you and me... ?" quietly suggested Melissa aand kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Please, detective... switch off that working mode and relax"

"I love you,..." kissed her lips " ... I love you so much" and he calmed himself ... she is probbably right.. I will chek him in the morning .. He is a big boy.. He can take care of himself...

...

 **(unknown place, 2 hours after Steve** **'s ambushing)**

Cold...darkness.. and painfull pounding in his head. Steve's body jerked,but what he realized was the second worst thing that day. He found himself lying on the cold ground with hands tied behind his back and chained onto the wall and his ankles were tied too. He tried to sit but was too weak so he just rolled on his back. There was nothing in the room. Heavy doors from steel and small airshaft above them. He pulled on his restrains again but they were too tight. _What is going on? Where am I? And where is Doris?_ There was nothing he could do to get free so he was just thinking about what was about to come.

He was thinking about lot of things. Somebody is trying quality of his training again. But he hoped that he will not have to use his skills. SEALs trained him well but only crazy would not be scared when he found himslef tied,.. god knows where. And then somebody came on his mind. _...Danno... Why I didn't tell you where I am going... maybe you would find a trace..._ He turned sad and anxiety consumed his chest.. _Did he even realized I'm not there?_

 _He heard steps behind the door and was ready to face him again.. he was 100% sure that behind all of this is Wo Fat._

Three well builtmen walked inside with masks on their faces. two of them caught Steve so he couldnt move. Third man blindfolded Steve with black cloth. _no please not blindfold..._ then he unleashed chain that was tied to wall but kept his hands still tied. Then he unleashed his ankles and men put his on his feet, then started dragging him somewhere. ten steps, turn right... six steps and to the right again and the stopped. Obnoxious sound of pulling chair by the floor ...goosebumps runned on his back... He was slapped to the chair and they tied his ankles to the cahir legs and his arms were tied to seat back. One of the man punched him hardly in his face... then thay started punching him everywhere... again and again.. he tried to block the pain... somebody walked inside and they stopped... following silence lasted eternity... he felt that person that just walked inside is staring at him,satisfied that he is in pain... Steve felt it is Wo Fat.

"Welcome, Steven! ... I hope your room is comfortable enough because you will spend a few days in there."

"What do you want?!"

"Well, okey, you dont wanna say hello to old friend of yours,let's move to the point... Where is my father held?... And before you say a word.. l want save both of our time and make you sure that I know you have this information... so just tell me and you are free to go .. commander, but if not... ... that little tasting you have just had is going to turn in cruel reality my friend." Wo Fat leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "Here Saiewo has a interesting list including 62 men gutted while still breathing ... think about what you gonna say."

Steve smiled: "Nice to meet you Saiewo,... I am impressed.. and about your father...look .. I know how it will sound and I will probably repeat myself but I don't know where he is... If i would... I swear to god he would be long ago dead."

" You know Steve... I'd be very disappointed if you wouldn't say that." Wo Fat laughed

" Just one question Wo Fat..."

"What is it?"

"Why that blinfold babe? I can't look at your ugly ass face? I pretty miss it after such a long time.."

Wo Fat leaned to him again "... just because you want to... I won't give you that pleassure.." and then he left the room.

The men started beating him again.. every new punch was harder then previous and pain was filling his body without chance to fight back. He hated so much that feeling of vulnerability.

...

 **(Next day, 7:24 a.m., Hawaii Five-0 headquarters)**

"Good morning guys,...oh what happened man? Everything ok Danny?" Chin was surprised by Danny's sad and worried face.

"Its's Steve... he is nt answering his phone since he left yesterday... I think something is wrong Chin.."

"And did you check his house?"

"Yes, I went there 20 minutes ago and no one was there.. nor his car... "

"Do you think we should..?"  
"If we should track his phone?... yes... i tried but it's dead..."

"And waht about car?" Kono joined conversation

"Same... that's why I am worried... why he'd switched off car transmitter too?... I'm looking for it on cameras but still nothing.."

"Okey, ... Kono help him ... I will tell Jerry too... me and Lou will go check Lynn if she doesn' know something."  
"OK.. hurry up.. Bad feeling.." Danny's mind was focused on finding blue silverado somewhere in the streets. He knew that feeling... It was like whe steve was in Korea or in Afghanistan with Catherine... something is wrong and nothing could convice him about the opposite until he will see Steve on his own eyes right in front of him.

 _Where are you, buddy?_


	3. The fortress was recharged

**Hello!  
There we go with 3rd chapter. I hope you will like it. Please leave a rewiev... It would be cool to know what would you guys like to have in story. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3. - The fortress was recharged...**

* * *

 **(unknown place, Day 2)**

His body jerked when he came back to consciousness, back to cold pain stabbing his whole body. It was like they were still punching him, he felt the iron hard fists in his side but when he looked around, nobody was there. Only him, his pain and chains holding him in his nightmare. But he was strong... he knew it is only beginning. Lying on the cold floor without a shirt, he felt every ice cold inch of dirt under his body. Only thing that was warming him were flames of pain, fire he was not able to extingush.

His eyes stopped on the ceiling. _The weren_ ' _t there before._ Shackles hanging down right above him made him uncomfortable a little more.

"Do you like the decoration?" ... voice he didn't heard before.. he didn't noticed that the door opened and same three men walked inside as last time, until one of them asked.. that monster saw Steve's face... he saw his disgust..

... and it happened again..he was strung up tho those shackles and thrown into darkness by piece of cloth. _Why don't you fight Steven? What is wrong with you? At least.. try it you dumbass! Don't you dare die here... you hear me?_ ...he heard fammiliar voice in his head... _Danno... I have to keep my shit together... they are gonna find me soon...he_ tried to convice himself about something he felt was not true... not this time.. not that easy..

 _"Good morning sailor.._ " taunting note of his enemy and voice in his head made him try to pull on his shackles hardly again ...

".. _oh I see you can't wait for our talk... full of energy... mmm I'm glad to see that commander._."

A moment of silence broke Steve's silent cough: ".. _you are man of your word.._ " he smiled.. " _eye to eye is too much for you?.. Or you have some new beautiful scars you don't want to show me?.. ha?"_ In the second trough his body was running sharp hot pain he knew very well.. he couldn't stop groan escaping from his lungs... " _... ohhh.. come ooon._ " breathing deeply " _that thing is really pissing me off man...u should try something new..."_ laughed painfully Steve trying to make situation lighter for himself.

" _Where is my father?"_ Wo Fat shouted into McGarrett's face. Steve knew that convicing Wo Fat that he doesn't know is not going to work so he just opposed with another question: _"And where is Doris? Why the hell you got her code for my mobile?"_

 _"Because she gave me it... not big deal...I mean.. when somebody is pointing gun at you... and by the way ..I got messagge for you.. She is sorry hahaha"_

Steve didn't say a word .. he knew that is what makes Wo Fat mad.. _silence_... But it didn't took long,.. while old-known pain consumed his chest again.

* * *

 **(Danny's house, 5:48 a.m., Steve missing for 35 hours)**

" _Da...Dannyyy_ " He opened his eyes and sat up quickly on his bed... his tshirt was sweaty .. his hands were shaking.. _Steve.._ horrifying shout echoed in his head.. It's been over 35 hours Steve is missing and no one had a clue what could happened to him.. Danny quickly put his pants on and took his way to office. _.. there must be something... something we don't see_... he was tired after night he spent in there looking for something .. and two hours of nightmares with Steve's scream didn't helped him much... Only thing he saw was his best friend's body ..lifeless...He couldn't helphimself feeling he is in bigger trouble than no one of them could imagine.. only hope left him was stayin FOCUSED and stopping this nightmare.

* * *

 **(unknown place, day 3)**

"Wake up!" ice cold water was smashed on his tortured body to bring him back to consciousness... burned spots on his torso were helping wake him up faster. He was hanging from the ceiling .. pain was his one and only friend.. his body was shaking from cold touching him from all sides. No way out. But what he hated was that darkness.  
Another syringe speared his neck. New pain slowly melted to his back and chest and to his whole body.  
"My friend.. this is marvelous thing... it's called black blood... do you know that?"  
Steve's heart nearly stopped. One exact memory flashed in his mind. He was given that thing once when he was captured in mission. That hellish liquid makes your senses 5x more sensitive... so it causes 5x more pain when hurt... it was made clearly for interrogation and torturing. Back then every breath was burning him alive... one of the worst pains he ever felt... Wo Fat noticed fearfull breath Steve took. " _.. So you know this.. very well... I don't have to introduce you with effects ... commander.."_ grinned Wo Fat " _I'm just wondering where we should start... What do you think child? some special wishes?"_ short moment of silence was followed by Wo Fat's quiet threatening words: _"One last chance Steven, or I promise you,... pain won't be your only problem... WHERE IS HE?"_

Steve took a deep breath and whispered _"I'm not scared of you Wo Fat... just do it... I have nothing to tell you.._ " Steve tried to switch to his SEAL mode again and prepare himself for hell that was coming.

Wo Fat just breathed out and ordered to one of his men _"bring it!"_  
Steve didn't hear it... He made a impenetrable wall around him and his thoughts belonged to his O'hana. Are they near to finding him? He remembered every nice memory.. and the last memory.. how they were smiling on Danno's shirt... everybody was happy.. they were together... he was with them.. It always helped him in bad days.. thinking about people he loved was only thing that noobody can't took from him.

After few moments Wo Fat whispered to Steve's ear: _"I warned you... Just say hello to your friends."_

* * *

 **(Same moment, Five-0 headquarters)**

 _" Danny, Lou, Chin! COME HERE ! NOW!"_ screamed Kono

Danny runned out from his office hoping she found something : _" What? What happened?"_ But what he saw on the screen in front of them almost broke him.

" _Steve?_ " his voice was strangled and full of desperation. He saw his best friend's body hanging in the shackles covered in bruises and shiwering from cold. Blood was dripping from his mouth. He saw his body jerked when he heard his voice.

" _Hello my old friends! I am sure you have already noticed that Steve is not there. I'm sorry, I had to borrow him..."_

" _You son of the bi-"_ Danny inetrrupted Wo Fat's talk

" _ah ah ah.. detective.. why so rude... come on... let me finish my sentence please.."_  
 _"Danny?"_ Steve's weak voice stabbed Danny. Wo Fat waved on his men and they taped his mouth. _"Steve.. don't worry buddy we will find you.. just hold on.. promise"_ Wo Fat made a scornful grin and continued: " _yeah detective... I am sure you will hahaha, I just wanted you to know that here Steven is.. kind of.. not cooperating... so we decided that he will appreciate when you will see him ... you know... suffer."_ he smiled and blinked in to camera _" Right now he has flowing in veins thing called black blood"_

" _It's used on Near East for interogations... it sharpens your senses so it causes that you feel pain much more intensively."_ worries in Chin's words sharpened the atmosphere to unbearable.

 _"That's very correct." a_ nswered Wo Fat

 _"What do you want from him? Ha? I swear if you hurt him I'm gonna do the same thing to you.."_

Steve just listened the conversation... every word was stabbing him.. he tried to escape, pulling his shackles again and again.. but there was nothing to calm him down... he felt so vulnerable... he couldn't see their faces he couldn't tell them a word... only thing he wished was protect his friends from his suffering.. he couldn't save himself ... he wanted save them... but camera was still recording him trapped in desperation.

 _"Let's begin!"_ told Wo Fat.. Steve's thoughts blurred when excruciating pain consumed his body. Nothing could protect him from it.. not even his fortress of memories...

* * *

 **Thanks for your time. :) Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	4. What he left behind

**Hello H5-0 fandom!**

 **I hope that you are enjoying the story. Many of you would like to see Cath in story.. I must confess she was in always in plan, don't worry. BUT I can't tell you more. I'm sure we don't want spoilers.. no one likes them. :) So just please keep on reading and please keep on leaving reviews too. Your opinions are very helpful. Thanks for your time! **

**Have a nice day my loves! 3**

 **CHAPTER 4. - What he left behind...**

* * *

 _I will never quit. My nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down i will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to help my team and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight._

These lines were echoing in Steve's head.

 _You can get trough this Steven... It's all OK... It's only pain.. you CAN handle this... damn it you are Navy Seal!... It's nothing... just keep going..._

He was repeating it for himself over and over again desperately trying to break free from chains that held him in dark cell.

 _Don't make them suffer looking at you. You can protect them... just don't make a sound! It's gonna end. Come on.. what did they learn you? I will never quit..._

Steve started to build a new foretress piece by piece. He whispered weakly for himself to cover the pain. "I will never quit. My... nati...on expets... me to be...stronger.. I am never out.. of the fight..."  
Danny, Chin, Kono and Lou were standing in front of the screen watching worst horror in their lifes. Kono couldn't hold tears ..no longer... she covered her mouth and cried.. Chin pulled her to him and she plunged her head to his chest... _"Do something.."_ she whispered terrified watching Steve's side burning with taser.

 _"STOP!_ " shouted Danny _"Please.."_ Wo Fat stopped, Steve's body was released from spasm and he breathed deeply. _"This is insane... What do you want to stop this? Just stop it.."_ continued Danny

 _"I'm sorry detective... there is nothing you can do.. it depends on Steve... .until he won_ 't change the opinion about telling me what i want.. he will suffer." Wo Fat looked on his hostage.

 _"Well I think it was enough for today.. It was nice to see all of you.. don't leave we are not done here... have a nice day."_ and screen turned dark.

 _"We lost signal._ " whispered Chin.. only silence and fear followed ... and than Danny refused to lost any more seconds of time that Steve didn't had: _" We need to find him... Chin, Lou go to Halawa to visit Wo Fat_ 's _old sources and everybody he was working with.. Kono please tell Jerry to take a look on that broadcast... maybe he will find something.. "_ walking away he heard Chin's question: _"Where are you going?"_ ... Danny prepared to give whatever it takes just answered: _"... to find Cathrine"._

* * *

 **(same moment, unknow place)**

Wo Fat looked at Steve again and squeezed his lips. "He had enough for today... take him to his cell.. we need to take care of something..." and walked away.

Three men released Steve from shackles not caring about his hard fall on the ground. He had to try. He turned around and smashed one of the man on the ground. Punched another into face but third one hitted his side and he fell back on the floor. Every kick that landed on him fleshed trough his body like bolt and edned in his finger tips. Remains of black blood were still in his veins boiling like lava and burning every cell of his body. They ziptied his hands behind his back and dragged him back to his cell. His body hardly hit the ground. Emptiness in his soul and feeling like his heart is no able to beat anymore...No pain was worrying him.. only his friends seeing him .. their powerlessness... He wanted to protect them.. always keep them out of suffering... but this time he is no able to do anything... and fighting is causing only more problems... he didn't saw a solution... He would tell Wo Fat what he was asking for but he didn't wanted to know where is his father held for case like this... and here it was... but now.. it's not working... It seems like there is no way out... His toughts were screaming for help.. whatever help to get him out of this hell.

* * *

 **(** **Steve missing for 2 days and 14 hours)**

 _"Danny? It's you?"_  
 _"Yes Catherine, I need your help. Steve needs your help.. now.."_  
 _"Is everythin okey? What happened Danny? Where is Steve?"_  
 _"He is in big trouble Cath, Wo Fat got him ... it's bad... very bad.. we need your help"_  
 _"Calm down Danny, and tell me what happened... Is he alive?"_  
 _"Can we meet in person? I will tell you."_  
 _"OK... at Kamekona's in 10 minutes"_  
 _"I'll be there... please huury up."_ Danny took a deep breath and hurried to Kamekona's. Nothing could stop him. When he arrived he noticed Cath just arrived too. He walked towards her.

When Cath saw Danny's fearful face, she knew it's serious. _"Danny! You OK?"_  
 _"No... no I'm not okey... he is not okey!"_  
 _"Please just calm down and tel me where is Steve."_ Cath tried to calm her friend.  
 _"Two days ago.. He left for meeting ... He didn't tell with who.. He was not answering his phone later. We had no clue what is going on til..."_ Danny's voice stopped when he remebered what he saw.  
 _"Until what?"_ Catherine was afraid what he is going to say.  
 _"Until we recieved a live recording 2 hours ago..."_  
 _"Recording?!"_ She was terrified when old memory fleshed trough her mind. Recording of Steve's unfinnished execution back in Afghanistan.  
 _"Please tell me you are gonna help us... He needs you Catherine...an he needs you now."_  
 _"Of course I will.. tell me wh-"_ Danny didn't need to hear more and inerrupted her: _"Come with me. I will show you."_ and they took their way to headquarters.

* * *

 **(few minutes later, HQ)**

 _"Kono? Something new?"_ impatiently asked Danny entering the office.

 _"Nothing yet, Jerry is working on that recording and Chin and Lou didn't call... so it means they have nothing yet."_ sadly answered Kono  
 _"Cath?!... oh you have no idea how glad am I to see you!"_ she added when she noticed Cath behind Danny.  
 _"Me too Kono."_ and they hugged _" I am sorry."_ told Catherine to two old afraid friends. _"We are gonna find him."_  
 _"Kono... show her.."_ Danno forced himself.  
Kono just took a painful look on Cath and rolled video on screen in front of them.

Catherine just stared at recordingand and covered her mouth with palm when her eyes were steeped with tears. Danny wrapped his arm around her. There were no words needed. He was just praying for lead that could help them bring their friend home.

When screen turned black only silence stayed around them. Catherine took her hand off from her mouth and moved her to Danny's holding her shoulder. She closed her eyes and whispered: _"please tell me we have something.."_  
 _"I am sorry Cath... That's why we need you... We need to track down the broadcasting using sattelite.. But we need to wait for next."_ Catherine just nodded and looked back on black screen hoping, she will see him breaking free.. but nothing was there ...only black emptyness...  
" _I can't loose him Danny... not again..."_ she cried silently  
 _"I know sweetheart... me neither... none of us.."_ Dany tried to calm her and kissed her forehead still holding her in hug.

* * *

Seconds, minutes, hours... It felt like eternity... They were desperately waiting for something they didn't want to see, but for now it was only solution they have seen. Silence, only finger taps looking for whatever, that could help, were breaking it. Heavy rocks hanging from their hearts were breaking their souls like wrecking ball. Every new minute of waiting was like another hit. Steve was dying somewhere out there and they weren't supposed to do nothing just wait. And it finnaly came: "Guys... It's here" Kono shouted when screen switched on. _Oh God.. help him..._ prayed Danny when he heard Kono's voice and focused on recording. that was about to start.

* * *

 **Thanks for your time. :) Please leave a review to help make a better storyline.**


	5. We need each other

**Aloha friends! :)**

 **So, we have Cath there, I am enjoying it too. #McRollforever. Honestly, I hope they are gonna bring her back in season 8 once and forever. :/ So let's continue with our story. :) But first I got beautiful and powerful song that i think is very describing to Steve's situation. I just like it. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 5. - We need each other...**

* * *

 **I got a long way to go**

 **And a long memory**

 **I've been searching for an answer**

 **Always just out of reach**

 **Blood on the floor**

 **Sirens repeat**

 **I've been searching for the courage**

 **To face my enemies**

 **When they turn down the lights**

 **I hear my battle symphony**

 **All the world in front of me**

 **If my armor breaks**

 **I'll fuse it back together**

 **Battle symphony**

 **Please just don't give up on me**

 **And my eyes are wide awake**

 **For my battle symphony**

 **They say that I don't belong**

 **Say that I should retreat**

 **That I'm marching to the rhythm**

 **Of a lonesome defeat**

 **But the sound of your voice**

 **Puts the pain in reverse**

 **No surrender, no illusions**

 **And for better or worse.**

 **If I fall, get knocked down**

 **Pick myself up off the ground**

 ** _Song: Battle symphony, Linkin Park_**

* * *

It was short after midnight. _"Guys... It's here"_ Kono shouted when screen switched on. _Oh God.. help him..._ prayed Danny when he heard Kono's voice and focused on recording what was about to start.

* * *

 **(unknown place, day 4, few minutes before)**

Steve was lying on the floor in his cell. He didn't know what is coming next. Only think he knew, he is not going to like it. How much time passed? It didn't have a meaning. Seconds or hours? It felt like eternity. His body was aching more than he could handle for that long time. But wasn't giving up. _Nothing lats forever._ He looked around him hoping for something that could help release him from ties. He saw nothing, only that piece of black cloth he hated so much lying next to him, covered in dirt and his own blood. He closed his eyes and breathed out but it ended in weak cough. His body felt like crumbuling down. His head was heavy, his eyes were blurred. He tried to find less uncomfortable position but doors opened again. Same three men, same ritual. They were holding him til third one placed that dirty cloth on his eyes and Wo Fat entered the cell: "I'm gonna ask you before we start... if you don't want your friends looking at you slowly dying .. tell me.. you and only you have power to stop this..." said calmly Wo Fat  
"I can't tell you what I don't know... my answer is not gonna change and you know that... just do what you have to.." Steve's weak answer was clear to Wo Fat.  
"Well .. your choice.. Brother.."  
"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! I'M NOT.." shouted Steve desperately while his body was dragging away.

They hanged him back to shackles. "Let's begin." Wo Fat whispered to his ear and streaming started again.

"Steve.. are you okey?" sounded in room. Steve lifted up his head to familiar voice. "Danny?... I'm.. I'm good.." lied seal to his friend  
"Just hold on babe, we are comeng for you... just stay strong." answered Danny keeping himself from breaking  
Catherine just couldn't hold her tears :" Steve we will find you I promise... just please don't give up sailor."  
It was like his heart stapped an arrow. "Cath...erine" from his lungs escaped another sad breath.

"Okey that's enough" Stopped it Wo Fat finnishing his grin. "I told you we are not done here so let's continue... Steven is still refusing to give up to me sooo I'm unfortunately forced to move and hit harder. Let's see what commander can take."

White heated screwer touched Steve's side. He shrugged his face but didn't make a sound.  
"Wo Fat!.. Tell us what you want from him... we maybe can make it stop.. please!" Danny couldn't look anymore on his best's friend suffering anymore.  
"Sorry detective... I want to hear it from him.." opposed Wo Fat  
"Maybe he just can't tell you.. maybe he really doesn't know you idiot... who would put himself trough this if he could stop it.. didn't you realize?" Lou angrily attacked Steve's captor.  
Wo Fat only laughed.  
"I really don't know!" screamed Steve trying to take a new breath " It's okey guys... _It_ 's .. okey.." weakly continued tring to calm them down when another warm paint touched his side.  
"Stop you freakin psychopath!" tried Danny again.  
"Danny... It's okey... just... just stop looking..." gasped.. " Just GET OUT .. ..AWAY FROM SCREEN!" shouted Steve full of anger...  
"SHUT UP" shouted back one of the men and punched him hardly into face.  
"No way you retarded idiot! I'm not leaving you dumbass!" Danny became nervous but tried took Steve's mind away from pain even just for a second.  
"Cath?" asked Danny "I'm trying!" she nervously added taping on keyboard..  
"Jerry, Kono, Chin? Communicate!" he cntinued "Same here" was answer... computer was still searching..

Steve's bleeding body was screaming..But he kept on telling "I'm okey Danny...I'm okey" as often as he could trying to convice him about lie. It onlly pissed off Wo Fat more. Blood was dropping on his feet and making bigger and bigger poddle on the floor. He felt like life is leaving him little by little. _Nothing lasts forever._ repeted for himself when finnaly he fell into uncousciousness. After over twenty minutes of hell and uncountanable bleeding wounds on his torso it finnaly ended.

"hmmmm.. It look like we are done here for today...but we need to make sure"  
Saiewo smashed bucket of ice cold water on Steve's body. But he didn't make a move.  
 _Thanks god.._ falshed trough Danny's mind.

"Make sure he doesn't die" waved Wo Fat on his men and they released him from sheckles and dragged him away.  
"Beautiful rest of night, guys. I hope you enjoyed it." told wo Fat to camera and screen turned black again.

"DAMN IT!" punched Chin to table in terrible anger.. "WE LOST IT!"

Danny was just nervously stepping around. He thrown down things from nearest table and walked away from office without a word.  
Everybody was silently starring into emptyness somewhere in front of them. Chin decided to follow Danny.. they needed each other.

"Joe..." Kono broke silence "Did anybody called Joe?"  
"Yes... he is not answering his phone... I called governor but all he said that he is unavailable ... He is in mission.. we can forget about his help." Cath answered Kono's question.  
"But he should know..." Kono added  
"Yes he should... but you know Joe.. he is like Doris... if he doesn't want us to know where he is.. it's lost."

Danny got into the car. Chin followed him. Danny looked at him and without a word they left. After destroing silence Chin sadly asked: "How are you holding Danny?" Danny just absentively starred at the road. After moment of silence he answered: " ..I'm not.. but I'm tring for him.." Chin knew.. they both needed each other's help... that is what is O'hana for.. "Did you tell Grace?"  
"No... what would I told her?... uncle Steve is held in cellar of man who is trying to kill him for years and he is cutting life from him piece by piece?... no.. _I_ 'm not going to tell her... never.."  
"Yeah.."  
"You know... he was in lot of shit in his life... we always get him back home.. but.. I'm just freakin scared.. I'm terrified that this time we can't handle this Chin..." Danny speeded up.  
"Danny... he is strong.. he can take a lot of punches.. but he needs help sometimes...now he is holding on.. so it's our turn... to find him and get him back home again... got it?"  
"I didn't gone with him... maybe he would be there now..."  
"no Danny... you know it's not your fault... and you know he would tell you the same... By blaming yourself you are not gonna solve this..."  
"Thanks Chin... Thank you.." gratefull but so helpless he felt

* * *

 **(unknown place, 2 hours later)**

Steve opened his eyes. He couldn't move. Pain didn't let him.. but there was something.. He found himself restrained on table. Light bulb was hanging above him but around was everything dark... so dark... He pulle dhard on them but it only caused more pain so he gave it up.  
"Oh you are awake..." voice he never heard before echoed from darkness.  
"Where am I?"  
"You shouldn't be awake" added surprised voice and walked to Steve.  
He couldn't see his face.. only his hands holding syringe prepared to inject it to his arm..  
"What you are doing?... STOP! " Steve's mind went wild and he yanked desperately in fair that it's black blood agian  
"Calm down commander... It's just gonna help keep infection out of you.." and he injected it to his vein  
Steve dropped his head on table... he was so tired he couldn't take another pull.. make another move...  
Man walked to him again and ordered: "Open your mouth and drink this.." he held Steve's head "few vitamins and stuff that strenghten your body... come on drink it.."  
Steve gave up fighting and hoped that these are really first good news in long time and opned his mouth.  
"Good boy.."  
After few moments he felt tired even more and he fell asleep.


	6. Decisions brings consequences

**Aloha guys! :)**

 **Thank you very much for your time and reviews! :) Girls were asking for some answers about history of that story so let's start with this.**

 **BEFORE STORY:**

 _ **Wo Fat didn't die in 5x07 Ina Paha (100 th episode), he escaped and planned this all**_

 _ **Cath never left army.. so she is still on the island base**_

 _ **Billy Harrington died in mission, Catherine took it very bad**_

 _ **becaouse of that she needed some space, thats the reason why are Steve and her not together**_

 _ **Steve's and Lynn's relationship is not that serious**_

 **So.. nothing more on my mind .. ask if there is something unanswered :) I'm really glad when you are curious. :) Love you guys! :***

 **And let's make a big step in the story. (lil surprise in this chapter, no spoilers, just read :D ) I planned it long ago and I was thinking about how to do it right and if you gonna like it. But I hope everything is going to be allright. :) Let me know please if you like it.  
No more talking... enjoy! :* **

**CHAPTER 6. - Decisions brings consequences...**

* * *

 **(unknown place, day 4)**

Taste of blood in his mouth was disturbing him. He tried to get rid of it but it was still there. He found himself in his cell again. His wounds were cleaned but still hurt as hell. He felt little better than hours before butit still wasn't good. His body was so heavy he couldn't make a move. But when he saw a bottle of water lying around he forced his tied hands to try to make taste of blod disappear. It hurt. When he finnaly reached a bottle and opened it, he dropped few of it on his lips and then he drank. He threw empty bottle away and tried to rest... to find some energy to survive next round. _I don't know if I can finnish this road, but I know I can make one more step._

* * *

 **(Five-0 HQ, Stevemissing for 108 hours)**

"Computer has narrowed the area to Lanai island.." informed Cath.  
" Lanai? After four days we got only over 300 km2 large area?... " Danny was frustrated  
"I know ... but it's ...signal encoding is very sophisticaded... "

"Danny you should take some sleep... It's been long time.. Steve needs you to be focused and fresh..." noted Chin  
"I'm not going anywhere.."  
"Danny... please ... you can stay there in office if you don't want to leave... but there is nothing you could do for now..." Kono helped his cousin convice him  
Danny too a deep breath and nodded  
"Okey..okey.. I'll be in mine... whatever you find.. tell me! got it?"  
" Sure, detective" sadly smiled Kono  
Danny walked to his office and lied on couch... He couldn't sleep.. pictures of Steve were playing in his mind.. so he made himself a sleeping tea and tried again...

...

"This is for nothing... I will go to visit governor ... we need more help..."  
"Yeah... worth the shot... Should I'll go with you?" Chin asked  
"No...I can handle this.. more hands...more progress" Catherine left

* * *

 **(unknown place, 2 hours later)**

It was coming agian. Steve's heart started beating like wild when he heard steps behind the door again. He didn't figured out how to escape yet so he just let them do the old-known process. Hanging from ceiling in his own darkness he was waiting for voice of his captor. But they walked away.. Closed doors and dark solitude was driving him crazy.. _Why they left me there like this? What is going on?_ It was driving him crazy. His stretched body was burning in pain. _Danny, Chin, Kono,... Cath... do something_ ...prayed Steve hoping he is going to see them again.

* * *

 **(Danny's office, about same time)**

*beep beep... beep beep*  
Danny woke up. He wiped his face and picked up the phone.  
"Detective Williams, who am I talking to?" said absently  
"Danny? Something new? Do you know where is he?"  
"Oh... Lynn.. that's you... I'm sorry.. we don't know yet but we are working on it.. don't worry.. when we will know somethimg I will call you.."  
"okey... please find him Danny.." sad whisper sounded from phone..  
"promise Lynn... I will..soon.." hoped Danny  
"okey... good luck.. if I could help just tell me.."  
"sure"  
"bye..."  
"bye Lynn"

...

Danny stood up from coach and looked trough glass on his working collegues. He didn't like look in their faces.  
"Where is Catherine?"  
"She left to ask governor for some help.." answered Lou  
"so I guess nothing new.."  
"soory brah"  
Chin entered with 6 cups of coffee and handed them to everybody.  
"You are awake?"  
"Yes... thanks you are my hero" answered Danny.. "Lynn called.."  
"How is she?"  
"I don't know Kono... she is tring her best is guess"  
Kono sadly nodded.

...

"Guys... I think we have a problem..." noted Jerry  
"What problem?" quick answer from three friends..  
"It's here again..." Jerry rolled video on screen.

* * *

 **(unknown place, same time)**

Doors on Steve's cell finnaly opened.  
"How are you today brother?... You gave up guickly yesterday.. only 23 minutes.." Wo Fat entered  
"I'm sorry that I ruined your fun..."  
"Saiwe tried to wake you... no answer... what happened commander? I hope you are not giving up..." laughed Wo Fat "Don't worry.. we are gonna have much more fun today.." continued

They started streaming again while two of his men left cell.  
"Good afternoon... Good to see you all again."  
Steve realized it's happening again.  
"Steve? i promise it's not going to last long.. just hold one please babe"  
"I will... Thanks Danno.." he whispered sadly

"okey.. let's begin... you should know It's special moment now... because we have special guest.." smiled Wo Fat  
Everybody freezed.. And Steve's heart stopped... Two men returned with somebody fighting for freedom... desperate breathing of person held in monster's hands was stabbing him.  
"Oh my god" whispered Kono when she realized who is it  
Steve couldn't see new Wo Fat's victim but he hoped his ears are failing him... _It can_ ' _t be her... It can_ ' _t be Cath.._

Wo Fat whispered provocative to him ".. you forced me to do this.. It's your fault.. you know brother.. decisions brings consequences.." and took off blinfold from his eyes.  
Steve looked at her. He couldn't breathe but felt every piece of strenght that left boiling in him.. screaming for fight..  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted.. pulling on his shackles desperately tring to break free and rescue her from demon's hands.  
"I'm sorry Steve.." she cried plucking in grip  
"She has nothing to do with this... let her go!" Steve's mind went wild  
"I will.. I promise... but first.. TELL ME!"

* * *

 **(HQ)**

Two men and women in acomppanimet of governor entered the office. "Oh my god" he was shocke what he saw on the screen. "Lieutenant Rollins asked me for help.. when she was captured?" nobody answered..  
"Detective Williams.. for a word please quickly." told women to Danny..  
"We can track her transmitter but we need her to switch it on... we need to wait.. she knows.."  
"Finnally good news, thank you. Tell me when you can." Danny turned back to screen. He saw Steve desperated as never before... But they had to wait.. wait for Catherine to save all their souls...

* * *

 **Mahalo for your time! Hope you are not gonna hate me for Cath** ' **s capturing. :) Please leave a review how you like the story. Chapter 7 coming soon! :***


	7. God will be righteous to us all

**Aloha!**

 **So... This is most important part for story, I think.. Enjoy! No more words needed :)**

 **Chapter 7. - God will be righteous to us all...**

* * *

 **(unknown place, day 4)**

 **"** I'm sorry Steve.."  
"She has nothing to do with this.. let her go!"  
"I will... I promise...but first TELL ME!"

Steve was desperated.. vulnerable... helpless... so weak. But he couldn't do anything.  
"I... I can't tell you.. " he cried "I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT I DON'T KNOW!" screamed "Do whatever you want with me... whatever.. but please let her go.."  
"I'm sorry Cath.. I'm sorry.."  
"It's okey Steve.. we will get trough this..just hold on.." Wo Fat punched her into face "Quiet!"  
"Don't you do it again!" Steve mind was screaming.. he knew he is ready to give his life for her.. He can't loose her..

Men cuffed her to chair tired of holding her fighting for freeedom.

"They trained you well... You can withstand almost everything... ALMOST... They can never train your soul... if you don't care about yourself.. what about her? ha?"  
"This is not right! I swear on my life I swear on everything that I dont know! You are gonna hurt her for nothing! Please... don't do it... If you wanna toy.. here I am.. "  
"Steve stop! I can take it... please.. trust me.." Cath tried calm her protector. She just wanted to stop it.. She couldn't see him suffering anymore... but she had to wait for right moment ... there is no space for mistakes.. Reach that bottom on her watches wasn't as easy as she tought... It was so close but so far away...

"Tell me.. last chance commander.. WHERE IS HE?" looked Wo Fat straight to his eyes..  
HE didn't make a sound.. that face.. fcae he wasn't able to see for such a long time was now looking straight to his eyes... he was disgusted .. "Bad answer."  
Saiewo hardly punched Cath few times in her side. She couldn't stop the pain escaping her lungs.

"That's it? You are going to punch tied woman? You are sick coward!... Untie me and let's end this once and forever!" his body was failing him but he was ready to take a one last fight..

Wo Fat grabbed his jaws and full of anger said :"There are only two ways out of this... you will tell me and you are both free to go... or she dies here tonight... It's only up to you how much she will suffer." pure hate was burning in his dark eyes...

"I hope God will forgive you.." whispere Steve to his face

Meanwhile Catherine saw a opportunity and finnaly reached a bottom that was going to stop this hell.. and breathed out and gave everything up to their destiny.

* * *

 **(same moment, HQ)**  
"We got it detective.. we got them.." woman recognized Catherine's signal and whispered best news so far to Danny's ear..  
Danny felt so tensed.. Every cell in his body was ready to fight for his O'hana.  
"Chin, Kono, Lou.. let's go!" he ordered and they as fast as never left to adress Cath was transmitting from to bring them home.

* * *

"I hope God will forgive you.." whispere Steve to his face

Wo Fat went wild..He started punching Steve's tortured body.. again again and again.. Darkness was coming on him when electricity brought him back to consciousness.. Only thing he was focused on was Cath.."STOP!... You are killing him! Stop! Steve stay with me... You can't leave me now! Stay with me!"  
Everything was blurred.. he sensed only those words.. _Stay with me.. I can't loose you... I love you..._ Only Catherine's voice left inside his foretress..there was nothing more holding him alive.. When in second everything crashed down..

Wo Fat turned around, grabbed knife lying on the floor and manically stabbed Cath in her chest. He couldn't hear her voice anymore. Her eyes were looking at him telling thousads of words. Life was slowly fading from them. Only tear dropped out..  
She was there... trapped with him in dark sollitude.. blood was dropping from her mouth and chest.. His flower.. His queen.. His life..

...

When door opened and wild gunfire sounded in darkness he couldn't feel anything couldn't see anything ..only her.. her dying body...his wrists were released and he runned to her.. He took her head.

"Don't leave me... not now... you die I die.. please ..stay with me.."

He couldn' take more.. His body failed him and he fell in darkness. Finnaly together.

* * *

 **Mahalo fo your time! Leave a review please. :)**

 **PS: don't worry about them ;)**


	8. Sun goes down

**Aloha my friends!**

 **I** ' **m so gratefull for your reviews! You are the best. I will try to clarify everything that you asked about. :)**

 **I need you to know that my story is not 100% based on real series background. As I said back in chapter 6., few things are different to make them fit in my story.  
First ..Steve and Lynn**' **s relationship is not on level of dating... I would rather tell that they are very good friends. Maybe somewhere in this fictional future of my story they would move on, but for now Lynn was there to support Steve when he needed friend and time to make things clear about Cath and Billy stuff... He was his very close friend too so they just both decided that best solution is take some time off. He knew that Billy meant so much for Catherine and didn** ' **t wanted to loose her so he let her recover the way she wanted. Exact time when Billy died is not in 4X05** _IN THIS STORY_ **of course (because he never worked with Cath.. they both never left the army.. so in this story he died later .. in mission cos he was still Navy SEAL...).  
Second.. Steve and Lynn are not dating and little "time out" only in McRoll relationship caused that Wo Fat knew the most important person for Steve is still and forever Cath. **

**If there are still questions ask me! :) Mahalo fo your support. :)  
**

 **CHAPTER 8. - Sun goes down...**

* * *

 **(Lanai Island, Hawaii, Steve missing for 114 hours)**

Old abandoned house in middle of nowhere. Nobody could hear his calling for help.. nobody could see his suffering. Wo Fat chose that place very carefully. _I'm comming buddy..._ They pushed the door and without a mercy shot three men right in to head. Wo Fat took bullet to his side to make sure he will face justice for what he done.

Danny punched him to face. All his anger was esceping trough his fist. _"LOOK AT ME!.. LOOK AT ME YOU SICK BASTARD! RIGH INTO MY EYES!" He shouted to Wo Fat's bleeding face. "I swear to you.. you will never see sunrays again.. you are gonna rot in prison for rest of your fuck*n life.. alone.. I will take care for it myslef .. that I promise you!"_ His anger was unstoppable.. He released him and pointed his gun on his forehead _"we are not done... remmember."_ and turned to Steve.

Chin and Lou held Steve's beaten bleeding body prevent him from falling til Kono released him from chains. But he didn't wanted to be held anymore.. He escaped from his friend's hands and runned to Cath. They were just desperately watching Steve tring to keep Cath in consciousness. She was looking at him.. saying thousands of words but her lips weren't moving. They were like two fallen angels with broken wings...

Danny let his colleagues take care of Wo Fat.. But he missed something.. _Book em Danno._. It wasn't coming.. He laid his hands on Steve and whispered _"It's okey babe.. we are here.. They will take care of her.. let's go..."_ no response.. But he saw his best friend crying... begging God not to take her from him.. _"Steve.."_ his voice was broken.. his friend fell to his hands when his body failed him. He held him strong..and tears started dropping from his eyes . _"I'm with you buddy.. we are here...stay with me please."_

Medics quickly entered the dark room and took Steve and Catherine's lifeless bodyes to hellicopter waiting in front of the house on large meadow... Large meadow and and forest in the dial were surrounding that hell .. that dark cell down there full of pain, blood and tears...Only four friends left standing there in rays of sunset watching helicopter flying away fith members of their O'hana figting for life. Dark cell, there was nothing inside. Only shackles hanging from the ceiling, blood was covering them and dropping to the puddle below. Only that chair with her blood and knife that almost took her bodies of thier captors.. Monsters that caused so much pain... This picture will be hauntig them forever..

* * *

 **(35 minutes later, Tripler Army Medical Center, Honolulu, O** **ahu island, Hawaii)**

 _ **"** I'm detective Danny Williams.. few minutes ago were brought here two hardly injured people.. Commander Steve McGarret and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins.. please can you tell me where are they?"_  
 _"Wait a minute please... They are on second floor.. both on surgery right now.. you can wait there."_  
 _"Can you tell me how are they?"_  
 _"I'm sorry detective, I it's too soon, you must wait."_  
 _"Thank you."_  
Danny, Kono, Chin, Lou, and Jerry runned to second floor. They were waiting... neverending waiting was destroing them..Kamekona and Flippa came in few minutes and joined them.. Grace with Rachel came too.  
" _Danno?.. What happened to uncle Steve and aunt Cath?"_ asked Grace.. her eyes was terrified  
 _"They had an accident monkey... They are gonna be allright." smiled Danny trying to keep his lil monkey out of too much worries.._  
 _"Promise?"_  
 _"Promise."_ and hugged her.. he hoped that promise is going to be fullfiled.

...

 _"How are they?"_ Lynn entered waitingroom.  
 _"Lynn.."_ Danny was surprised.  
 _"Chin called me.. How are they?"_  
 _"We don't know yet.. they are in surgery..."_ Chin joined the conversation.  
 _"What happened? When she.."_  
 _"not here.."_ interrupted Dany Lynn's question and they walked to corridor

 _"Wo Fat took her too.. and stabbed her.. "_ started Danny  
 _"Oh my god... how bad?"_  
 _"we don't know.."_  
 _"This is not fair... If she... she is everything for him... "_  
 _"Lynn.. they are fighters.. It's gonna be all right.."_  
moment of silence broke Danny's question. _"I touht you two were.."_  
 _"Oh.. no.. no..we just both needed each other.. you know.."_  
another silence  
 _"He talked about you much... Danny you are very important for him..He said you saved him back than when his father... and now he can't live without friend like you by his side.. he told that you and and Chin and Kono .. Lou.. everybody.. you all are his new O'hana he lost long ago... thank you Danny you are here for him.. he deserves man like you by his side.. after all bad things he had been trough in his life you are the one, that showed him a good way again.."_  
 _"You have no idea how much he saved me... He is a best man I've ever known.. and you are right.. he deserves to be happy finally... thank you Lynn"_  
They hugged and returned to waiting room.

...

 **(2 hours later)**

 _"Lieutant Rollins?"_ doctor walked out of the door.  
 _"Yes.. How is she?"_ friends focused on doctor  
 _"My name is Dr. O_ ' _Neill_. _Well she is stabilized now. She has 2 broken ribs, few abrasions and bruises. Stab wound to her upper chest. She is very lucky.. it didn't damaged any organs. but she will have to take rehabilitations to achieve complete function of her arm back. But_ _she will be all right. She needs a few days of rest."_

Everybody calmed down _".. thanks god.."_ Kono whispered _  
_ _"...and Steve?"_

 _"He is still in surgery but in his case it doesn't look so light.. but we are doing our best.."_  
 _"What dou you mean not so light?"_ Danny's heart consumed anxiety  
 _"He has a several lifethreatening injuries.. It's little miracle he is still alive.. internal bleeding, lungs damaged by broken rib, brain concussion, blood infection and few broken bones and skin damages.. and it looks like his heart is beating irregulary... that's gonna be rough night for commander.. that's all I can tell you for now. I'll keep on informing you."_ his words made Danny uncomfortable _  
"Can we see Catherine?"  
"We gave her some sedatives so she is sleeping now.. max two of you and only few minutes.."  
"Thank you doc."_

 _..._

Kono and Danny entered Cath's room. She was pale and on her cheek appeared bruise. Her eyes were gently closed. Kono touched her hand and whispered _"If you hear me Cath, everything is all right, you are safe now.. and Steve too, he will be allright. We are all here with you and Steve."_ and than Kono kissed Cath's forehead and smoothened her hair. Danny did did the same and they let her rest.

* * *

 **Mahalo for your time! Leave a review please for better storyline! :) Chapter 9. coming soon. :)**


	9. Bulletproof

**Aloha!**

 **So let's continue with our story!**

 **To answer your questions: McRoll forever in this story too, Lynn always just and only a friend. Death of Billy broke them both.. they needed time to recover but no doubts about their love. :) And ****Girls you are reading my mind! Haha. I am trying my best to figure out something unexpected but you are so creative! Love you all! :) Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Keep going! :***

 **There we go with CHAPTER 9. - Bulletproof...**

* * *

 **(Tripler Army Medical Center, Honolulu, 6 hours after rescue)**

Long night. Everybody was just sitting in waitingroom but their minds were somewhere between the earth and heaven. Silent faces waiting for the storm to pass... waiting for old days to return... old times that were so far away. Rachel and Grace left home. Danny was staring on door handle. But nobody was coming from that doors that held them out of surety.  
"Something must be wrong..." He stood up nervously.  
"It's been six hours.."

"Relax Danny.. we don't know that..." Lou just absently said to air  
Danny sat back to the chair and their silence continued.

...

" Commander McGarrett?" it finnaly came a couple minutes later. Everybody focused on his words.  
"Doc. How is he?" Danny couldn't wait.  
"He is alive. After more detailed observation I can tell you more clearly about his injuries. But I don't even know where to start. He is under heavy sedatives to make whole healing process faster. We need to get rid of remains of drugs that were given him. It attacked his nerve system so it needs to appease. Until whole thing won't be out of his system we can't risk to wake him up... His heart is beating irregulary ... I have to believe it's caused by electric shocks.. So because of that he is on devices until we get it under control. Also he has problems with breathing.. His left lungs was damaged by broken rib so for now, the device is breathing for him. We took care of internal bleeding. He lost lot of blood... Like I said.. It's miracle he is still alive."  
"He is a fighter." noted Danny trying to keep tears away from his eyes.  
"Thank you Dr. O'Neill." Chin added. "Can we see him?"  
"I would not recommend that. He needs rest an he is in deep sleep."  
They just sadly nodded.  
"Detective Williams can I talk to you in private?" continued doctor.  
"Sure" Danny followed him

...

"Please take a seat." they entered his office  
"What's going on doc.?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened to commander... Few of his injuries are older than others talking in hours. He was almost beaten to death.. his wrists and ankles are burned from ties probably.."  
"I know.." Danny interrupted him nervously..  
"He was kidnapped five days ago...and she was taken this morning" explained  
"I was afraid you are gonna say that.. In that case will be better to keep him in sleep for little longer prevent him from distraction.. I can't imagine what he been trough but it doesn't look like sunny holidays... It will be better for him.. Soul needs more time to heal."  
"I understand..you are right ."

"but this is not only reason detective... " Danny froze  
"..his lungs are in bad condition. They were full of blood. This caused his brain didn't have enough oxygen... there is high chance of different complications including lost of memory. It depends on several circumstances how extensive it could be.. he could have little drop-outs in future but there is also chance that commander's memory won't be affected."  
"What are his chances?"  
"I can't tell you with 100% certainity... Like I said it depends on lot of things.. We need to wait... I'm sorry, detective."  
Danny rubbed his tired eyes and fell in to deep depression.. He doesn't deserve that.. he tought to himself.  
"I know it's hard for all of you but he is strong man... you can get trough this.. he need you to stand by his side now detective, all of you."  
"Thank you doc." Danny just left with tears in his eyes.

* * *

When he returned back to his friends he saw faces full of questions. And they were much more worried when they saw Danny's look.  
"Danny?" Chin asked precariously

Danny rubbed his face again and took a deep breath.  
"His brain didn't have enough oxygen for couple of minutes..."  
"What does it mean?"  
"It... It means he...he may won't remmember.." Danny was stepping nervously around  
"What? How... How bad?"  
"He didn't know for sure.. we have to wait.."

Danny took a deep bretah again.  
"He also said it needs time to wake him up.. Go home guys.. you need some rest.." he tried too forget that threat  
"Danny you need a sleep too.."  
"I'm staying here... last time I left.. that sick psycho took Catherine.. I'm not leaving her.. nor Steve.."  
"allright.. if something, call brah." Chin sadly tapped his shoulder.  
"good night Danny"  
"Night.."  
They left.. Danny was alone with his fears.. He lied on couch and tried to take som sleep. It was for nothing.. again.. He decided to take a little walk.. He stopped by Catherine's room, loking at her trough the glass. She was sleeping and didn't have a idea that her protector.. man that was ready to sacrifice his life for her maybe won't remmember her..neither one of them.. It was driving him crazy. He entered and sat on the chair next to her bed. He hold her hand waiting to opne her eyes.

* * *

 **(some time later)**

"Steve."  
Danny woke up to Catherine trying to sit up.  
"Hey.. easy, easy sweetheart. you are hurt... "  
"Where is Steve?" In Cath's eyes flashed fear  
"He is OK.. You are in hospital... you are both safe now.. you need to relax.."  
"I wanna see him... where is he?" She tried to sit again.. Danny laid his hand to her shoulder.  
"Cath he is gonna be okey.. he is sleeping now.. I promise you you will see him as soon as its possible. I didn't see him neither. Calm down.. Steve is safe you both are.."  
She was just looking at him scared.  
"What happened?"  
"Wo Fat stabbed you.. you lost consciousness.. then we rescued you" He saw uncertainity in her eyes: "Don't you remmember?"  
"Last thing I .. I.." Tears strted dropping on her cheeks.. she closed eyes and cried. Danny squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm here.. I'm here..It's over."  
"How is he?" She asked when she calmed down  
"He is fighter.. Gonna be allright... you know she is SEAL girl.." smiled Danny trying to warm her mood up.  
"you should take some sleep.."  
"thank you Danny.." she weakly whispered with her eyes closed and fell asleep again.

* * *

 **(next morning)**

Danny woke up holding Cath's hand. He pulled up her blanket and left room to find Dr. O'Neill.  
"Morning doc.. Anything new?"  
"Actually I was looking for you detective.. He is doing better. You can see him for while."  
"Finnaly good news .." smiled Danny  
"Yeah... follow me.."

When he entered Steve's room his good mood faded. That person lying in hospital bed seemed so weak, so vulnerable... machines were breathing instead of him .. keeping his heart beating deep under those bruises and bandages.. his eyes were closed.. for a while he tought it can't be the fearless bulletproof Navy SEAL... the strong worrior and protector he knew for years... it can't be C _ommander Steven McGarrett_...

* * *

 **Mahalo for your time. :) -to be continued-**


	10. Available pain

**Aloha my friends!**

 **I love you all! You are amazing! Thank you so much for your support, reviews and time! I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Let's move to:**

 **CHAPTER 10. - Available pain...**

* * *

When he entered Steve's room his good mood faded. That person lying in hospital bed seemed so weak, so vulnerable... machines were breathing instead of him .. keeping his heart beating deep under those bruises and bandages.. his eyes were closed.. for a while he tought it can't be the fearless bulletproof Navy SEAL... the strong worrior and protector he knew for years... it can't be Commander Steven McGarrett...

 _"I will leave you alone.."_ doctor O'Neill tapped Danny's shoulder and left the room. Danny felt like is no able to make a move. But his letch was stronger. He stopped next to his bed.

 _"Hey babe, it's me... Danno.."_ he laid his hand on Steve's. But his wounded friend didn't opened his eyes as he was hoping.

" _You are safe now.. and Catherine is allright.. she later will come to see you..but you need to get better..doc said it needs time but you will be the old good Steve again.."_ Danny felt like whole world is falling on him..Maybe he won't be.. All this worries, tears.. all this pain from last days was pushing him.

 _"I'm sorry buddy... I should... I should have done something ... but instead I called Cath and served her to Wo Fat on the silver plate... I'm sorry my friend... it's my fault you lying there like this... but now I'm here...I will be always here Steve..."_ he wiped tears off his eyes

 _" Ok buddy.. you need to rest so I won't be blabbing anymore.. hold on.. I' ll be right here."_

Doctor entered room with nurse.

 _"I'm sorry detective.. we have some more follow-ups."_

 _"Okey .. take care of him.."_ Danny stepped back and watched them leaving room with Steve. He was left alone again. He sat on the chair ahead of Steve's room and waited for them to come back. Then he checked Cath trough glass but she was still sleeping...

Couple minutes later Lou joined him again.

 _"Hey Danny, how it's going?"_

 _"Hey.. Cath woke up at 2... but only for a while .. still weak.. and I saw Steve."_

 _"Those are good news.."_

 _" He is done Lou... done... I've never seen him like this before..."_ Danny's voice broke.

 _"You know, first time I met him I tought oh man this dude is such an idiot, he is going to kill us all one day.. but later I started to realize that I'm wrong.. he is doing everything what he can to protect people that he care about.. and when if it's not working he just start doing thingh he can't do either... when you do this.. you sometimes buy a bullet for someone.. but it's wort it. He is ready to take that bullet for all of us... that's the kind of man he is... his life is protect people and fight for them.. and God how lucky I am to know him.. He is strong Danny..big boy.. he can handle this.. and with us by his side.. come ooon"_ Lou ended his speach with humor to warm Danny's mood up.

 _"I know... I know.. I just want this to be over.."_ Danny felt so tired.. his soul and body were just tired..

 _"Take some sleep kid.. I'm here.. I will wake yo ass up if something!"_

 _"Thanks man.."_

When Danny was walking to take some slep on couch in the corridor he met Chin, Kono and others coming. They hugged talked for a while and than Danny fell asleep.

* * *

 **(45 hours later, 7:24 a.m.)**

Danny entered Cath's room with wheelchair. Kono was talking to her. First time since they met few days ago Cath was smiling.

" _You are my hero Danny!"_ she noted when she noticed Danng with wheelchair.

 _"Ready madam?"_ Danny asked

" _Yes sir."_

 _"Let's do this."_ Danny and Kono helped her to sit into wheelchair and the walked to Steve's room. His eyes were still closed. When she saw him tear dropped from her eye.

 _"I'll be right here.. call me if something"_ noted Danny leaving the room.

 _"Thanks."_

She hold his hand and whispered.

 _"Hey sailor. I'm here.. I'm with you.. This time forever.."_ His closed eyes moved.

 _"Yes it's me honey, I'm here._ " she smiled and tears were droppig from her eyes wildly.

 _"It's okey, we are okey, Danny,Chin, Kono and Lou saved us. We gonna be allright."_ She kised his hand and smoothed his dark brown hair.

 _"I'm not gonna loose you again"_ she whispered trough tears.

 _"I love you Steve, please hold on."_ comtinued. She stayed with him for hours.

* * *

*beep beep* **_/Governor/_**

 _"Detective Williams"_

 _"Detective, I got news for you. Commander White answered. He is on wire now. I will conect you."_

 _"Thank you governor."_

 _..._

 _"Danny?"_

 _"Joe! Where have you been?!"_

 _"I'm sorry Danny I can't tell you.. How is Steve? What happened?"_

 _"Of course you can't"_ Danny was pissed of.

 _"he is alive... Wo Fat took him.. him and Catherine..."_

 _"What?"_ Joe didn't know

" _And she? Is she alive?"_

 _"Yes.. but that bastard smashed knife to her.. be she is doing good now. Steve is not that good."_

 _"Guess he made a boxing bag from him.."_

 _"if only.. we have a recordings.. that bastard was torturing him right in front of us.. only devices are keeping him alive"_

 _"I have to go"_ Joe ended call in hurry.

 _"That bastard just canceled me... I'm talking to him about Steve and he just cutted it off!"_ Danny was mad.. couldn't help himself out of nervosity.

 _"Calm fown dude... you know Joe.. his way of caring is sometimes.. ..different.. "_

 _"I will kil him. I swear to god I will kill him!"_ Danny just lef in anger for some coffee.

* * *

 ** _H50...H50...H50...H50...H50...H50_**

 _"Tell me about that nightmares Lieutenant"_

 _"Every time I close my eyes I see him... I hear him.. callin... screaming my name in pain.. I want to help him but I can't move... I am watching him dying ..."_ Catherine was sitting sadly in wheelchair. _  
"And then... there is coffin covered by american flag... men in uniforms firing from guns to honor one of their fallen brothers.. but when I look inside .. it's empty... I.. I just don't know what does it mean."_

 _" Do you think it_ 's your fault what happened to commander? therapist asked  
 _"I left him... I left him alone when Billy... he needed me but I left him...and now... he suffered because of me...he suffered so much.. I need to be with him."_ Catherine was anxious and sad.. she tried to stand up and go to check Steve but she was still weak..  
" _It's okey Lieutenant.. please calm down I'm with you.."_ she tried calm Cath down.  
" _You feel that you disappointed him.. but actually you saved him Catherine...you were the one that located place where you been held.. thanks to youhe is safe now.. and you are here for him..."_ she leaned to her and hold her hands  
"What else is hurting your heart?" she continued with talk.

* * *

 **(same day, 10:32 p.m.)**

After long day in plane Joe White finnaly enterd the waiting room. Everybody smiled. They didn't expect him. But Danny stood up and punched him into face.  
 _"Did you just..?!"_ Chin was surprised

 _"Never ever shut me down when I'm talking to you about Steve!... Not now Joe!"_ yelled Danny he felt so exhausted. His friend was fading in hospital bed and man who was like his father just ended the call about his condition in middle of sentence.. He wanted to escape this freakin time and go back to past when everythin was OK. He slammed the door leaving everybody in shock.

 _"I will talk to him... welcome home Joe."_ Kono stood up and followed Danny  
 _"Thank you Kono."_ Joe rubbed his face.  
Everybody was quietly starring at Joe.  
 _"That cop got a damn good blow."_ He smiled trying break the silence...

* * *

 **Mahalo for your time! Please leave a review and let me know ho you liked the story! Luv you all! :)**


	11. Lost SEa Air Land

**Aloha my friends!**

 **I'm sorry I'm late but I had a busy weekend. But her I am with new chapter. Hope you will like it. :***

 **CHAPTER 11. - Lost in _S.E_.a _A_.irand _L_.and**

* * *

 _"That cop got a damn good blow."_ Joe tried to break the silence.

 _"He'd been trough a lot these days Joe... don't take it bad.."_ Chin was protecting Danny

 _" It's okey.. I deserved it...sometimes I forget how strong brotherhood they have.. my fault..."_

they just nodded.

 _"So.. how is he? Talk to me people!"_

Chin told Joe everything thay knew about Steve and Cath condition and what happened to them.

 _"I want to see it."_ Joe had deadly serious face. There were no doubts about his worries. Steve was like his son. Nobody could see how strong bonds are created in their world. War, pain, courage and strenght are making them indestructable. When one of them was hurt, others will find a man responsible for it and make him pay. Joe wanted a revenge when he heard Steve's story. It was duty for his soldier's soul.

 _"I'm sorry Joe..."_ Danny interrupted their talk.

 _"I'm really sorry... I just.."_

 _"Forget about it son..."_

 _"Joe..."_ Danny protested

 _" Nothing hahappened.. I understand it.. "_ Joe smiled on him with understaning face.

 _"Ok.. come with me I will show you everything."_ Chin and Joe left hospital.

Nurse with Catherine were coming back to her room.

 _"Cath, how it was going?_ " Kono asked her after therapy.

 _"... uhm.. I don't know... it's difficult.."_ she answered Kono's question.

 _"I know.. don't worry.. we are with you Catherine... and soon will Steve join us."_ Kono smiled .. they were waiting just for doctor's agreement to start waking him up.

 _"Yeah... I'm ... I'm just afraid of him.."_ she looked to emptyness

 _"he deserve to remmeber.. us.."_

only silence followed.

* * *

 **(some time later)**

Dr. O'Neill entered Catherine's room.

"Good afternoon lieutanat, detective.." Cath and Danny left alone waiting for something new.

"I got good news for you. Catherine your results are good.. there is no reason to keep you in hospital anymore..."

"Thanks doctor, but I think I will stay for Steve."

"Sure.. and I wanted to tell you we discardet sedatives. Commander should wake up in following 3-4 hours.. I tought you would want to be with him now so you are free to go. It will be good for him see familiar faces." he smiled.

"Thank you doctor." Danny felt good. He blocked avery worry about Steve's memory. He is strong. He can't forget.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Danny entered Steve's room excited. They sat next to his bed and Danny send messages to others about Steve.

"I want you to know, if you won't remmber us I'm gonna kick you ass baby!" He was joking. Keeping himself out of fear. Catherine was smiling and smoothing Steve's head. She was ready to wait for his beautiful deep eyes even forever.

In few minutes joined them Chin, Kono and Joe. When Cath saw Joe, she knew he is angry. Full of hate and disgust. He must saw it...

"Catherine!.. I'm sorry." He whispered and hugged her.

"Are you allright?"

"Yes, thanks.. now I am. But it's gonna be better when he wakes up." She turned back to Steve.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

They all sat in his room. Talking and smiling... they hoped it will help him not to forget. Cath was holding his hand keeping eyes on his every little move, every breath.

He took a deep breath and bended his forehead. His eyes slowly blinked and finnaly opened.

 _"Steve."_ Cath whispered and smiled.

He looked at her. Then he looked around and his eyes stopped on Joe. His face was scared.

 _"Welcome back, son."_ told Joe.

Danny felt something is wrong.

 _"Where am I? What happened?"_ Steve finnaly asked weakly.

 _"Easy sailor, you are hurt, it's okey, everythig is okey we are here."_ When Steve heard that word.. sailor.. he quickly turned back to Cath.

" _You are in hospital because... Wo Fat hurt you... you remmber?"_ she asked shyly.

He closed eyes. His face was filled with pain. Cath whiped tear from his cheek. Steve looked at her again.

 _"He hurt you.."_ he was breathing deeply _.. "I ... I let him.. hurt.."_ He was too weak... fell asleep again.

Catherine was holding him. She cried and smiled..

" _You rememmber.. you do..."_ She looked broken but happy as never before. She cried kissing his hand.

 _"I will wait for you forever if i will have to."_

Everybody smiled.. They hugged. Danny felt like flying.. Every fears and worry that was touching him pressuring him was gone.

* * *

In few minutes his eyes opened again.

 _"Catherine.. "_

" _I'm here... We all are Steve."_

 _"How are you babe?_ " Danny asked.

But he saw only emptyness in friend's eyes. No answer.

 _"You allright buddy?"_

 _"I'm .. I'm sorry.. I... .Cath what happened? Who are these people? Commander White? What is going on?"_

 _"What do you mean Steve? It's Danny.. Kono, Chin and Lou.. friends."_

Danny realized.

" _He doesn't remmeber Catherine.. he doesn't..." j_ ust noted and walked away from Steve's bed.

 _"Remmember? What he is talking about? Cath talk to me!"_

 _"Calm down Steve.. what is the last thing you remmember?"_

 _"Uh... "_

Steve felt weak and vulnerable... _What the hell happened? Who are they? Why am I in hospital... with Cath and commander White.. and these people?_

 _"I... I don't know... I mean.. I was on mission.. in South Korea... Hesse..."_ He was pale. _. "My father .. "_ His eyes were deeply looking at Danny.

 _"He is dead.. isn't he?"_

Cath took a deep breath.

 _"Steve... that happened five years ago... I'm sorry ..."_

 _"Five years!?... what the hell happened?"_ Everything is blurred. Nothing makes sense. Steve closed his eyes trying to focus but only flashed terrible picture. He saw Catherine... bleeding.. dying.

 _"You are hurt!"_ Cold sweat showed on his forehead. Cath decided to tell him.

 _"Wo Fat kidnapped you... he held you and tortured you 5 days.. than he took me .. but five -0 rescued us.. Steve your injuries caused you can have memory drop outs... you have ben out for 3 days."_ she smoothed his cheek.

 _"But you gonna be ok.. we are with you.. to help you... we are your O'hana."_

Steve was sad.. his face was full of unanswered questions.

Danny, Kono, Chin, Lou and Joe decided to leave him with Catherine until he calm down. Steve was just looking to nowhere. He tried desperately figure out what's going on.

 _"I know them... I know them I just don't know from where... Catherine... I don't wanna be like that.."_ tears showed in his eyes.

 _"Don't worry .. you need to rest and everything will be allright.. promise.."_

 _ **(AUTOR**_ **'S NOTE: Words** _written_ _like this_ **are voices in Steve's head from different people, including Danny, Cath, Wo Fat and Steve himself)**

In Steve's mind were echoing voices. ... _Steve? Hold on we will come for you!..._It didn't make sense... _Stop! What you want from him?..._ Voices were louder and louder.. than he heard his own voice.. _I'm okey Danny.. I'm okey.._

 _"Danny"_ he whispered..

 _"What?"_ Cath lifted her head up

 _"Danny.. his name is Danny.."_

" _That's right honey .."_ Cath smiled... she was not expecting recovering of his memory so soon.

 _"I hear his voice .. He is scared... I told him it's okey... but I can't see he his face .. only his voice is there..."_ Steve's eyes were closed. He was trying so hard to remmeber.

 _" You couldn't see him... none of us.."_ Cath's voice sounded sad.

Voices were still echoing.

 _...It's your fault I have to hurt her.. decisions bring consequences... / ...where is he../... I'm sorry Steve.../ ...It's okey Danny.../... we are coming buddy.../ ... hold on sailor../.. I don't know../...bring it!../ ...he would be dead long ago.../ .. Catherine!..._

 _"Make it stop!"_ He shouted and hide his face to his palms.

 _" ..make it stop.."_ only weak whisper followed..

 _"Steve, shhhhh it's okey.. it's okey I'm here..._ "

She hugged him.. He looked so broken.. vulnerable.. She just wanted to shelter him from cold world... from all these voices... from everything he had to survive..

 _"I want you to know something... You are the strongest person I've ever met Steve... you were always by my side.. always.. even when I was gone... and now I will be there by yours... everybody needs hand once... even you... my strong, brave **SEAL** always here to protect us.. whatever it takes... together we will get trough this rough times... because together we are strong enough... you will be allright.. it pays to be a winner ..you remmber? That's what you told me when I was giving up.. "_ Cath kissed his head in tears..

 _"I got you sailor.."_

Steve just weakly touched her cheek..

 _"I love you.."_

* * *

 **Soo :) Mahalo for your time! Please, leave a review to let me know how you liked it! :* Next chapter on the way!**


	12. This is who I am

**Aloha!**

 **I'm really sorry for my slow updating. The truth is was very mad cos when i was writing this chapter I lost my internet connection and lost half of it.. It really pissed me off so I needed a lil time to get trough it.. hahah :D :D :D that is the reason. But now here I am with very last piece of this story... We are reaching the end... Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 12. - This is who I am...**

* * *

Danny felt wierd. He was exhausted. So many feelings were running trough his mind body and soul. His best friend woke up. He is alive but broken. When Danny saw his confused eyes, sadness and anger for all that pain his brother was and still is in. Standing in waitingroom looking trough glass on man that changed his life and now... he can't do anything to help him. He squeezed his fists leaning on glass. He turned back and slided down to the floor. Memories were consuming him. Fear about everything, what seems like lost forever.

* * *

Steve wasn't giving up. Minutes, hours of same reflections again and agian. There must be something. All those people are waiting for him. They are waiting for their friend to come back... but he wasn't coming. Steve felt responsible for their pain. Wanted so bad to make them happy, to make his life whole again. His trying interrupted Cath:

 _"Steve, governor send you a message."_ she was holding a phone.

 _"Show me."_

He was confused. _Governor? Why he would send me a message? Maybe is just another part I don't remmeber_.

 **Governor:**

 **Commander,** **I'm glad you are back.  
** **Get well soon.**

 _Okey...Maybe when I will figure out what the hell is going on here._ Steve was getting little angry about his weakness.

He started to searching in his phone for something helpful. But what he found scared him.

 **Mom:**

 **-meet me at hilton  
** **ASAP**

 **-im here where are you?**

 **-room 234**

He starred on screen. _What is this?_

 _"She is dead."_ he whispered

 _"What? Who?_ " it scared Cath.

" _My mother... she is dead.. what is this..?"_

Steve turned his phone to Cath and saw worries in her face when she realized what he found.

 _"Oh god.. Steve.._ " Cath closed her eyes im frustration.

 _"Catherine?_ " He was baffled.

 _"Cath go take som coffee... I will talk to him."_ Joe entered room and layed his hand on Cath's back. _"please.."_

Cath stood up, kissed Steve's scheek and left without word. Joe took her place on chair next to Steve.

 _"How do you feel, son?"_ Joe started calmly.

Steve just turned his face back to screen of his phone and absently starred on message.

 _"I know it's hard for you Steve, but things changed a lot in last five years... I made a promise once. But you bullheaded boy forced me to break it. Your mother didn't die in that car accident. She wanted to protect the family so she had to left... Last year she was living with you for like month.. but than she left agian.."_

Steve was confudsed. Trough his mind flashed pictures of her. Than he heard his own voice again. . _...You wan to know where your father is? Ask Doris.../... She is not your mother! .. I ran the DNA! Okey!? I ran the DNA!..._ Memories from that day when Wo Fat told him the truth was clear. He just breathed sadly. Joe realized he remembred.

 _"Don't think about heavy stuff son,... focus on a good things for now... you should talk to Danny.."_ Joe felt things are not that bad as it looked like.. Steve just need a little help and all is coming back to him.

 _"Danny.."_ Steve eyes watered. In moment everything was standing in front of him. He wanted to stand up and go.. run to reach his friend and tell him he is sorry for all that pain he'd been trough because of him. He felt so bad... so sorry for forgeting his face, his voice, their brotherhood... But when he moved, his body was in hell... everything hurts... His chest was burning.. every cell inside him was screaming from pain. But he wanted so bad.

 _"Hey calm down Steve... calm down.. I will call for him okey... he will come.. just calm down.._ " Joe pushed him gently back to lying position. Steve was shaking. Sweat was dropping from his forehead and he looked like all weight of the world was pressuring his soul.

 _"DANNY!"_ yelled Joe. Danny stood in door in a second.  
 _"What happened?"_ He was afraid. When he noticed Steve's face he knew.  
 _"It's okey babe."_ he smiled.  
 _"Da... Danno.."_ Steve's eyes looked tired but ready to tell something important.  
 _"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I forgot you Danno...I forgot you.."_ Steve cried in pain.  
" _Hey hey.. You didn't buddy.. what are you talking about.."_ his smiled. Steve just looked at him.  
 _"Danno... sorry for hurting you again.."_  
 _"Hurting me?"_  
 _"You had to watch... I'm sorry.."_  
 _"Stop apologizing for things you didn't caused you neandhertal animal!... I was the one hanging from the ceiling in chains? huh? ...NO... I was in my cozy office"_ Danny laughed. But than he seriously and sadly added: _"... while he almost beated life out of you..."_

Steve knew what he is thinking. _"Danny... it's not your fault.."_  
 _"Yes Steven.. It is!..._ " Danny's mood changed. " _I should gone with you...I should.. done something..._ " Danny sat on the corner of Steve's bed. _"I'm sorry babe... I betrayed you agian.."_  
 _"I am the neanderthal animal now?... You never betrayed me Danny... never.. the truth is.. without you now I wouldn't lie here but in the graveyard... long ago.. Thank you for being here for me brother.."_ Steve placed his hand on Danny's.

Moment of meaningful silence broke Steve's snide note.  
 _"Where is your adorable shirt by the way?"_  
 _"I hate you..."_ Danny laughed. " _Glad you're back buddy.."_

 _O_ thers joined the in a while. They were so grateful that boss is back.

 _"Welcome back superman!"_ Lou laughed.  
 _"Thank you guys... thank you..."_  
 _"Where is Wo Fat?"_ Steve asked after while.  
 _"In Halawa... don't worry... he is not going to see sun every again.."_ Danny answered.

Steve just noded. In his mind were still flashing the worst moments. He felt three men's hands touching him.. punching him...tying him.. He just wanted to stop it.  
Danny noticed his friend's suffering. His closed eyes were moving like the worst horror movie was playin, his hands were squeezing blanket nervously, his chest was moving quickly.  
" _Hey babe..it's over.."_  
Steve opened eyes and gratefuly looked at him.  
 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

Danny left alone with Steve. He send Cath home for some rest. He stayed by Steve side because he saw his suffering. Memories from his worst moments were still flashing in his mind. Danny felt he need a friend to talk.

 _"You scared the hell out of me babe.."_ he started quietly...  
Steve just sadly nodded. _  
"Look, I know you are a SEAL and plus McGarrett but you don_ _'t have to carry it all on your own okey... you know you can share everything with me.. so please talk to me... what you see when you close your eyes?"  
"I don_ _'t wanna talk about it Danny.."  
"Steve.."  
"I see my biggest fear... okey..that_ _'s all."  
"That_ _'s all?What it is?"_ Danny hoped he will finish the line. _  
"Darkness... being alone in darkness .. no pain, no fists, no chains.. but this... and he knows it..."  
"What do you mean he knows it?"  
"He knows it_ _'s my weak spot.. he was enjoying I couldn_ _'t see his face...I hate it you know.. and back than.. when I heard your voice.. you saved me from giving up Danno, thank you brother. I just .. you deserve to know.. you told me about your claustrophobia... and this is my biggest fear."  
_ Danny felt so angry... He knew his brother is strong and unpenetrable but everybody even trained SEAL has their weak spot. He wanted to kill Wo Fat much more now.  
"Always babe.." He placed his hand on Steve _'_ s shoulder _. "thanks for telling me..."_

In few moments Steve added: _  
"Just ask it.."  
"What?"  
"You have a question so ask me.."  
_Steve was right. Danny was curious what made him scared of it. _  
"You will probably tell me it_ _'s classified so I gave up on asking.."  
"Actually it is.. but...  
2006.. I was deployed in Afghanistan... We got a information about one hellish guy... big boss you know.. he was hiding in suburns on southern Ramadi... Me Marc and Ray...We got to go there in night.. capture him ang go back.. simple stuff.. but something was wrong.. streets vere empty that night.. we felt it_ _'s not good... then we heard a firing and Marc fell down. Bullet hit his head... He was dead.."  
_ Steve stopped for a while to take a breath and get rid of tears. _  
"Then like 20 men jumped out of nowhere... we had no choice but gave up... it was a trap... 52 days they held us in cell with no windows.. during interrogations I was.. I haven_ _'t seen his face whole time .. or face of our captors.. I only heard him screaming from pain... I felt we are going to die here so I just wanted to see a face of my friend for one last time..But one day only silence left there... When troops rescued me, they didn_ _'t found his body.. I_ _'_ _'ve never seen Ray_ _'s_ _face again or Marc_ _'s.._ _.. and that_ _'s it... I was scared now i_ _'m not gonna see you all again..you know... that_ _'s the story buddy..."_

Danny was shocked.. Steve never talked about his times with SEALs .. and this is why.. War is hell with no mercy. _  
"I_ _'m sorry Steve.." H_ e was deadly serious. _  
"Nah.. It was long ago.. let_ _'s talk about something different. How is Gracie?"  
"... Oh She is fine... She is on the party right now... and sending you a lot of kisses by the way.."  
"Thanks man.." _Steve smiled. _  
"Rachel bought her a costume...you wouldn_ _'t believe me what she is dressed in..."  
"tell me"  
"She wanted to be a uncle superseal Steve... you understand that? She is in uniform.. all that things you can be and she chose my neanderthal partner.."  
"Oh god.. I love her." _Steve was surprised. _  
"Don_ _'t be so proud of you moron! I told her she is a girl.. she can_ _'t be you.. and she answered ...""Well than I_ _'m auntie Cath.""... you got a bad effect on my children Steven! She is dressed like soldier on carnival... that_ _'s not normal..."  
"still better than cop uniform.." _Steve noted sarcasticaly. _  
"Just shut up would ya?_ They both laughed together glad things are gettinb back to old way...

* * *

 _Steve and his O'hana were recovering.. on their best way to reach old good life. When Steve came back home thay had a big welcome party..Gracie came in her costume to make uncle Steve proud of her. Joe White left next day back to work. Steve decided to propose Cath when she told him she is staying on Pearl Harbor Base to stay close to him. She said YES and they were planning their wedding. Steve and Lynn stayed a very good friends. Steve searched for Wo Fat's father. When he knew where he is.. he visited Wo Fat in prison but didn't tell him._

 _In few weeks everything was back in normal and memberes of Hawaiian elite task force FIVE-0 were saving people's lifes again..._

* * *

 **My friends,**

 **We reached the end! I want to thank you for your support, time that you spent reading my story, your interest, questions and your advices... You are the best! If you have some more questions please leave a PM!  
Let me know ho you liked the chapter and whole story in reviews! I can't wait to see you all in next story about our Hawaiian heroes!  
Luv you so much!  
Waiting for next season! McDanno McRoll SuperSEAL FOREVER!**

 **MAHALO!**

 **Your Sasha!**


End file.
